our coven
by jasperalice125
Summary: how the cullen coven came to be. how each member was turned. yah I suck at summaries. On hold
1. Edward

i don't own twilight

Edwards POV

I lay in a hospital bed. Weak i was so weak. I will not surive this. why would i want to my family is dead. It is so hard to breathe. All i can do is lay here. Now i feel cold arms lifting me up and as if flying the air rushed past me. 'This must be it'. I thought. 'I'm dead'. It was not right my chest was still heavy, I still felt terible, and i was being carried by Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

Not long after I was taken from the bed I ended up in a white room. Dr. Cullen leaned down and whisperd."Sorry for the pain". He tilted my head to the side. I felt a pain like razor blades cut my neck. Then a heat like fire burned under my skin soon the same happend in my arms and legs. It started out as a mild heat sort of warm, but soon it was like a wild fire burning in my skin. Dr. Cullen once again whisperd to me.

" Edward i am a vampire and you are becoming one as well. I am sorry for the pain, but it won't last forever." Was this some kind of joke? He could not be telling the truth. Vampires are not real. then again the pain seemed real. " Your mother told me to do what ever i could to save you edward". My mother. I still wonderd if he was telling the truth.

Evrey time i screemed he apolgized. Soon the pain left my fingers and toes, but the heat that left other parts of my body went straight to my heart. soon my heart beet fast and fast then it stoped all together.

**N/A i will do more, but not rose and bella. **


	2. jasper

**i do not own twilight**

'Why can I not run'. Was what was what i was thinking as she leaned in as if to kiss me, but instead moved my head to the side and bit my neck. i lay in the dessert as a heat that started mild but soon was burning inside me. What had she done?" What are you?.

" You'll find out in do time". That was it she was crazy. Then i felt myself being draged and air flashed past. What had she done? We ran for what seemed like years, but was only about two days.

When she put me down the fire was leaveing my arms and legs, but all the heat went to by heart. As the heat incressced. My heart started betting faster. It went faster and faster. Then it stoped.


	3. NOTE

Ok I know the last two chapters were short and the jasper one was shorter then I would have liked. Like i said i will **not do rose and bella because rose's was done in so much detail that i found no need for change same with bellas. also if there is anyone how reads this i'm in need of ideas. **

**Also i know that i have the tendentcy to wright short chapter not just in this one but also in my balto stories amd i promise i'm working on it. i'm new to wrighting a stroy that is not a one shot or poem.**


	4. Esme

**i do not own twilight**

(Esme)

I black out as i hit the ground. I had just jumped off a cliff. I have no reason to live. No where to go. It seemed like seconds, but it could have been hours. when i felt a new pain. It was like fire inside me.

(Carlisle)

It's raver slow day. Not a lot of people. "Dr. Cullen a woman was just brought in we think she is dead. Jumpped off a you check it out". asked the nurse.

"Sure were is she".

"They didn't bother to take her ER. They went strate to the morgue".

"Ok i'll go and check". As i made my way down I could not help but think way they just took her down here if they weren't sure. When i got there i was shocked. The woman was esme platt. I rememberd treating for a broken leg. She still has a heart beat. Faint, but there. Quikly i brought her home and changed her.

(Esme)

The fire keeped going. I'm dieing i'm sure about it, but it's been a long time i should be dead by now. Soon the fire left my hand and feet, but it all went to my heart. Soon all the heat was centerd around my heart. It beet faster and faster soon it stoped.

(Edward)

At this point i was starting to dout Carlisle's saitity. He took a woman from the morgue and brought her home. If some one saw him things would not end well. Worse off he was making me watch her and tell him when her heart stoped. She has been out for three days now and should be waking up soon. Because of brain damage I could not read her mind. sudently her heart stoped and her mined became clear. "Carlisle". I called.

(Esme)

My heart stoped i sould be dead. How am i still alive.

" Carlisle". I her a mans voice call. The name souned fimiliar. I open my eyes. evrything is clear. I could see evry dust bit of dust. I look next to me to were the voice had come. A boy about 17 or 18 with bronze hair and golden eyes sat next to me.

"Esme". I here a second voice call.

"What happened i should be dead. How am i still alive"?

"Esme your now a vampire".


End file.
